


Time Out

by minolyn



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valle, not much to say about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard doesn't take sleep deprivation very well so Calle drags him to the nap-room for a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

Calle was just leaving the office kitchen with his fifth cup of black coffee when he noticed the air of tension that had suddenly fallen over Concord TV headquarters. It was another late night, and quite a few of the staff had to stay in to get the work done before Ylvis went off to film their next project.

As he wandered into the next room, passing by uncomfortable looking employees, he slowly got a picture of what was happening. He couldn’t yet hear what he was saying, but Vegard was standing at the far end of the room, a wad of papers in one hand, gesticulating angrily at a timid looking woman, who frankly looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“I don’t understand why it’s so fucking difficult to get this right! Are you trying to make us look like idiots, or do you just really not want to go home tonight?!”

Bård got to him first, materializing from his own office nearby, but Calle was soon at the scene as well.   
“Leave the poor girl alone. You’re not doing any good by yelling at her.” Bård didn’t look at all surprised at his older brother’s behavior, and was practically nonchalant as he nabbed the papers from his hand to take a look and see what the fuss was about.

“I’m not fucking yelling. And she’s not doing any good by messing this shit up over and over!”

Vegard’s eyes caught Calle at his side but quickly looked away to scan the room angrily, planting his hands on his hips. Some people were staring, others were pretending they’re oblivious to the scene he was making. Bård looked up and found Calle as well, and with a wordless look of exasperation communicated to him, ‘get him out of here, will you?’ Calle nodded slightly and took Vegard’s elbow, startling him slightly.

“Come on.”

“Where?” Vegard snapped, resisting the pull.

“To your grandmother’s house. Just come on.”

Calle answered and took him by the waist this time, pulling him away from the rest and into the corridor, setting his undrunk coffee on a desk on the way. They soon found themselves in the nap room, where there were two unfolding sofas, a stack of blankets, pillows and a coffee corner.

“I’m not in the mood, Calle..” Vegard said once the door closed behind them. The taller man turned to him with a concerned crease between his eyebrows.

“When’s the last time you got some sleep?”

Vegard looked a little surprised at the question and turned his gaze to the floor, “I don’t.. know. Yesterday or something. Why?”  
Calle scoffed as the answer came out and shook his head.

“Jesus, Vegard..”

“Look, I have to get back to work, especially if whatshername is gonna keep..”

“What you have to do is take a little break. Come here.” Calle interrupted him and sat himself down on one of the sofas.

“I can’t, there’s too much-”

“Will you please just put your pissy little butt on the couch? I want to tell you something.” Calle cut him off again, gesturing to the seat beside him impatiently. He sounded serious. Vegard sighed and sat down next to him, looking at him expectantly.

“Good. Now lie down.” The blond said, patting his lap, indicating where Vegard should put his head.

Vegard grimaced an expression that said, ‘seriously?’ to which Calle responded with a slow nod. He rolled his eyes, scooted down and placed his head in Calle’s lap, his dark messy curls spilling all over his thighs, and his feet hanging over the edge of the sofa. As he looked up at the other man’s slender face through half closed eyelids, he wasn’t quite willing to admit even to himself that he was feeling more relaxed already.

“So what is it?”

Calle cocked his head to one side, smiling crookedly as he slipped his fingers into Vegard’s hair.

“You’re beautiful and I love you.”

Vegard chuckled at the out-of-the-blue compliment, “Thank you, I love you too. But what did you want to say?”

“That was it.” He answered quietly. His fingers, twirling slowly around his curls, were having the required effect. For a minute or two Vegard held his gaze, smiling affectionately up at him, until finally his heavy eyelids fluttered shut.

“I promise to wake you in a little bit.” Calle said, but Vegard was already too asleep to reply.


End file.
